


She-Ra

by AttackerAngel85



Series: Reconstruction [7]
Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackerAngel85/pseuds/AttackerAngel85
Summary: Basically a reboot/rewrite of the 2018 reboot abomination.
Series: Reconstruction [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126295
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Many years ago, Eternia was attacked by the Horde led by Hordak from Etheria. Unable To defeat the Eternian army or the magic of Castle Grayskull, Hordak eventually decided to kidnap Adora, daughter of King Randor, to use as a hostage. Randor was supposed to surrender the kingdom in exchange for his daughter's freedom. However Randor knew Hordak would never honour such a deal and refused Hordak's terms.

Hordak finally decided to just return to Etheria with Adora, leaving his pupil, Skeletor, in charge of invading Eternia. Randor's son and Adora's twin brother Adam would receive the Sword of Grayskull and have the power to become He-Man.

\--

Adora was trained as a Horde soldier, eventually reaching the rank of captain. As Force Captain, Adora, would slaughter rebels in Etheria that she believed wanted to take over. You see according to Adora's "father" Hordak, Etheria was previously ruled by Queen Angella, a tyrant that opposed Etheria until Hordak led the Etherian Revolution. He also told Adora that her parents were killed by Angella's loyalists.

Adora's second in command was Catra who Hordak had placed with one very specific objective. Kill Adora if she ever learns the truth of her family. Once Adora was dead, Catra would take her place as Force Captain. Eventually Hordak grew weary of Skeletor's failures, which were being caused by He-Man foiling his plans, and summoned Adora and Catra.

"You asked to see me, father" said Adora.

"It is time for to face He-Man" said Hordak.

"He-Man?"

"There is not just this world but also others" said Hordak, "one of them is a place called Eternia. They are planning to invade Etheria. I need you and Catra to go and stop them"

"Consider it done" said Catra.

A portal to Eternia was opened. Adora readied her sword and jumped through with Catra.

\--

Adora and Catra both found themselves inside a castle where the Sorceress of Castle Grayskull was. The Sorceress summoned Adam and Cringer. Adam and Cringer appeared elsewhere in the castle.

"The sorceress must have want the intruder to know I'm He-Man" Adam figured.

Adam took out his sword and said, "by the power of Grayskull"

Adam had transformed into He-Man. He ran straight to where the sorceress was and saw the intruders.

"So you're this He-Man" Catra said, attacking him.

He-Man smacked Catra with his sword, bashing her into a wall. Adora attacked He-Man with her own sword but He-Man was able to parry after blow.

"Are you working for Skeletor?" asked He-Man.

"No, Hordak has sent me to succeed where Skeletor failed"

He-Man was able to overpower Adora and knock her out. He was then attacked by Catra.

"Who is Hordak?" asked He-Man.

"I'm actually surprised you don't already know" said Catra, "he's the one who took your sister, Adora"

"My sister?"

"The girl you just knocked out" said Catra.

Catra jumped out the window. She landed on her arms and feet like a cat and ran away.

"Sorceress, what did the cat woman mean?" asked He-Man.


	2. Chapter 2

"I have had visions of the Sword of Protection" said the Sorceress, "it is the Etherian counterpart to your Sword of Power"

"But does this have to do with this sister of mine" asked He-Man.

"It would be best if you asked your father"

\--

Prince Adam returned to Eternos and asked his father about his sister.

"I'm afraid its true" King Randor, "you used to have a sister, Adora, but the Horde took her. Their leader Hordak wanted to use her as a hostage but I knew he would not honour any such deal. I had to refuse his terms"

\--

In Castle Greyskull, Adora had woken up in a cell.

"I demand you let me out right now" she said.

"Not right now" the Sorceress told her, "you're still brainwashed by Hordak"

He-Man arrived.

"My father has told me everything" he said, "the girl is my sister"

"Sister?" said Adora, "Hordak told me my family was dead"

"Hordak stole you from your family"

Just then another portal opened up and Horde soldiers came through. He-Man tried to fight them off. He wasn't too hard but it turned out Catra had used the distraction and get Adora out of her cell.

"This is our chance" she said.

Catra and Adora ran to the portal and jumped through. He-Man followed them both through.

\--

He-Man found himself in another world altogether and had already lost sight of Adora and Catra. For now he decided to change back to Adam. He found an inn and went inside. He was immediately confronted by a Horde soldier.

"What are you doing?" he said, "I've never seen you around here before. Are you part of the Rebellion?"

The Horde soldier was then shot with an arrow, revealing it to be a robot. Adam saw the archer was a man dressed in gold with a red cape and blue pants. With him was an owl like creature but with bigger ears in rainbow colours.

"I'm Bow and this is Kowl" he said, "we should get out of here"

Bow and Adam ran out the inn.

"What is this rebellion?" Adam asked.

"Have you been living under a rock?" asked Bow, "we're trying to overthrow Hordak who took over Etheria many years ago"


	3. Chapter 3

Bow took Adam to the Whispering Woods where the Great Rebellion was hiding out. 

"Okay, this is our rebellion" said Bow, "here's our leader Princess Glimmer"

Bow was pointing to the pink haired girl. Adam looked at the purple skinned white haired people.

"Those are Twiggets" said Bow.

"Well, I have a very important question" said Adam, "does anyone know of the Sword of Protection?"

"It was a great weapon wielded by Mara"

Adam knew about Mara, she had been the wife of King Grayskull and a great warrior in her own right. Just then another Twigget, Madame Razz, arrived on her broomstick.

"The Horde are threatening to exterminate this village unless those responsible for the fight turn themselves in"

"Who started this fight?" asked Glimmer.

"It was my fault" said Bow, "I know we risk a lot by fighting the Horde at this point. I'll turn myself in"

"What makes you think the Horde wouldn't just wipe them out anyway?" said Adam, "these people sound very similar to the enemies of Eternia"

"What is Eternia?" asked Glimmer.

"I come here from another world" said Adam.

"How do we know he's not a spy?" asked Razz, "I mean a ridiculous story like that..."

"I was sent here by the Sorceress of Castle Grayskull" said Adam.

"No matter what the boy's story is, he's right" said Glimmer, "the Horde will wipe us out even if we surrender Bow to them. I say we fight"

\--

The Whispering Woods prepared for the attack. Adam had snuck away to transform into He-Man.

"Who are you?" asked Bow.

"I am He-Man" He-Man said, "I'm here to help you fight the Horde"

"You look like a more muscular version of this Adam kid who joined us recently" said Bow, "where is he?"

"I don't know who you mean"

"I get it" said Bow, "you're the same person. I don't know why you're keeping this a secret but I won't tell anyone"

He-Man did not expect Bow to work it out. Nobody on Eternia was able to figure out his identity. While He-Man and Prince Adam did have a resemblance, nobody could really explain their differing builds. Plus King Grayskull had many descendants so most people figured He-Man was a distant cousin to King Randor and Prince Adam. Not even Randor figured out they were the same person until Adam eventually admitted it.

But clearly Etheria was different. Adam had gotten careless and without the other explanations offered in Eternia, it had only been a matter of time before someone figured him out.

"Well, thanks, I guess" said He-Man.

Just then the two saw the Horde being led by Force Captain Adora.

"Its my sister" said He-Man.

"Sister?"

"I just found out"

The rebels fought against the Horde. He-Man decided to take his fight directly to Adora who wielded her own blade. The two fought. He-Man was able to destroy Adora's blade. Adora ran from He-Man further into the rebel base. Inside she was drawn to a case containing a sword. He-Man followed her and saw her take out the sword.

"The Sword of Protection"

He-Man knew how the swords worked. Adam had inherited the ability to use the Sword of Power from King Grayskull. If the Sword of Protection worked the same way, that meant that as his sister, Adora, would be able to wield the sword from their ancestor Mara. Adora charged at He-Man but found the blade would not pierce him.

"Is this sword a fake?" she asked herself.

"Its the Sword of Protection" said He-Man, "you must be worthy of its power. I doubt a member of the Horde would qualify"

This was good, if a member of the Horde could wield that sword, they would be a dangerous opponent. Just then, a Horde soldier came behind He-Man hit him on the back of the head.

\--

The rebels did their best to fight off the Horde. Bow took many of them down with his sword. Glimmer sent many of them flying with her force beams. Razz attempted to cast magic spells but all of them backfired and she only survived because the Horde chose to ignore her. Horde soldiers came out the base with the body of He-Man. Adora was holding the Sword of Protection.

"No" said Glimmer.

"Leave them for now" said Adora to her minions, "we have something more valuable"

The Horde got into their ships with the unconscious He-Man and left.

"The Horde have the sword" said Glimmer.

"None of them are worthy of it" said Bow, "it won't work for them"

"But they'll prevent whoever it is meant for from taking it"


End file.
